Ein kostbares Wunder
by Valo
Summary: Alexander und Hephaistion schleichen sich nachts fort - angelehnt an eine Szene aus "Feuer vom Olymp" von Mary Renault, die ich nicht so unausgekostet belassen konnte. RR! (Sorry für die seltsame Formatierung - keine Ahnung warum das passiert ist)


Ein kostbares Wunder

Es war abends gewesen, als Alexander und Hephaistion sich aus dem Palast in Pella schlichen und sich ihren Weg durch von Thymian überwucherte, duftende Feldwege und wild durchwachsene Olivenbaumfelder bahnten.  
In erster Linie war es Hephaistions Einfall gewesen, noch hinaus zu gehen, denn er wollte Alexander um jeden Preis seine Entdeckung zeigen. Hephaistion war in den meisten Disziplinen schulischer Art nicht sehr begabt und zog es vor, taktische Anweisungen anzunehmen, welche er dann jedoch zufriedenstellend ausführte. Doch nun war er zum Entdecker geworden. Seine Wangen glühten vor Glück, den geliebten Freund bei sich zu haben, dessen für Knaben so ungewöhnlich weiche Hand fest in der seinen zu wissen,  
wo er diese sanfte Hand, die doch stark wie eine Löwenpranke sein konnte, beschützen würde. Selbst bis in den Tod.  
Ihre Stiefel aus festem Leder ließen sie die trockenen, knarrenden Äste, auf die sie traten, nicht fühlen. Doch hören konnten die beiden Jungen alles, was sich in der Nacht in dem Hain bewegte - darauf waren sie jahrelang trainiert worden. Sie sollten ja zu guten Kriegern heranwachsen, die eine spartanische Erziehung genossen und überstanden hatten.  
Alexander blickte zu Hephaistion auf. Immer noch überragte Hephaistion den blonden Prinzen und Alexander hatte die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass sich dieser Zustand je zu ihren Lebzeiten ändern würde. Hephaistion genoss alledings die Beschützerrolle, die ihm dieser Größenunterschied seiner Meinung nach ganz von selbst zuwies.  
Hephaistions Schritte verlangsamten sich, und er ging mit einer Vorsichtigkeit auf einen großen Baum zu, auf die Alexander sich mit viel Mühe einstellen musste. Vorsichtig beugte Hephaistion sich zu seinem Freund, den linken Zeigerfinger vor die Lippen gelegt, mit der anderen Hand sanft aber bestimmt Alexanders Hand umschließend.  
,Du musst jetzt sehr leise sein", flüsterte er und blickte Alexander aus mit Khôl umschminkten Augen an. Alexander liebte diese Eigenart des Schminkens, die Hephaistion. fasziniert von einem persischen Gesandten, kopiert hatte und zur Schau stellte, wenn er mit Alexander allein war.  
Alexander nickte und folgte seinem Geliebten, welcher sich langsam zu einer hohen Wurzel des Baumes bewegte, die eine Art Niesche gebildet hatte, in der die beiden Jungen gerade noch Platz finden konnten. Vorsichtig kniete Hephaistion sich hin, ließ sich nach hinten sinken und zog Alexander neben sich.  
,Bald wird sie kommen", flüsterte Hephaistion ihm zu.  
Alexander rückte näher und starrte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit, während er verlangte zu wissen,  
auf wen sie warteten. Bestenfalls Lanike, das Kindermädchen, konnte ihnen gefolgt sein - aber dann würde man ihre Wutanfälle schon längst gehört haben.  
Mit einem Mal hielt Hephaistion Alexander den Mund zu und zischete tadelnd ein leises ,Shh.  
Hephaistions Hand auf seinen Lippen fühlte sich betäubend angenehm an, doch dann fühlte er eine Bewegung im Dickicht vor ihnen, noch ehe er sie wirklich sah.  
Vor ihnen schlich eine trächtige Füchsin vorbei, die einen toten Wildvogel zwischen den Zähnen trug.  
Es war den Jungen gegönnt, das Tier zu betrachten, bis es sie witterte und blitzschnell in seinen Bau huschte, den Hephaistion ausfinding gemacht hatte, nun aber nicht belagern wollte.  
Alexander war immer noch hingerissen, dass sein bester Freund solch ein kostbares Wunder der Natur, zweifellos ein Geschenk der Götter, mit ihm teilte. Lächelnd schmiegte sich Alexander an Hephaistion und griff eine Strähne vom seidigen Haar seines Geliebten, mit der er unaufhörlich spielte.  
,Danke, dass du mir das gezeigt hast, kallistòs", sagte Alexander leise, aber voller Wärme.  
Hephaistion war dankbar für den Schleier der Nacht, der in tiefer Schwärze über ihnen ruhte und seine geröteten Wangen verbarg.  
Sanft legte Alexander Hephaistion eine Hand in den Nacken und zog sein Gesicht näher zu sich. Hephaistion zitterte leicht, denn er war verwirrt von Alexanders süßlichen Annäherungen, die er so selten spüren durfte. Alexander wünschte nur selten Küsse und dergleichen; das hatte Hephaistion gemerkt; ohne dass ihn Alexander je zurück gewiesen hatte. Vielleicht rührte es von dessen Eltern her, dass er gerade den Liebesakt nicht als Mittel der Liebesbezeugung ansah, sondern als einen Machtakt, der in ihrer reinen Liebe nichts verloren hatte. Doch langsam fühlte Hephaistion den Atem des anderen auf seinen Lippen. Er kostete diese raren Momente stets voll und ganz aus, erlebte sie mit Herz und Seele und ließ seine Gedanken nicht wandern. Schließlich trafen sich die weichen Lippen, langsam öffneten beide die Münder und umschlangen sich fest, was in der Enge zuerst schwer war, dann jedoch Raum schuf und sie endlich näher aneinander drückte.  
,Halt mich fest...", flüsterte Hephaistion dringlich und ließ schließlich seine Zunge die von Alexander berühren. Der Kuss schien Stunden anzuhalten, und zum ersten Mal verlangte es Hephaistion im Hinterkopf nicht unaufhörlich nach mehr, nach der Erfüllung unaussprechbaren Wünschen und nie Erlebtem. Dieses Mal wünschte er sich nichts mehr, als niemals Alexanders Seite zu verlassen. Und wärend sie schon in Pella vermisst werden mochten, legte Alexander den Kopf auf Hephaistions Schulter und schlief mit demselben Wunsch im Herzen ein... 


End file.
